Beause
This article was created by Gemini92 The Mattiverse is a pocket universe located in the Maeltir Galaxy. The universe is only small by 10ft in human terms. It's inhabitants are at the near-microscopic level, making the universe much larger when at their size. Races that live within the Mattiverse have separate classifications but no specific name to count for their overall existence. They are simply known as Inhabitants. The universe is inside the body of the Wazp Matthew, who created and became it's namesake. Inhabitant races are anthropomorphic versions of Earth's animals, each with their own culture. Creation The Mattiverse was created by Wazp scientists as an experiment to see if species could exist in a T-class environment but not on a planet. The experiment was a success and the Mattiverse became a leading factor in the Maeltir Galaxy. History First races When the Mattiverse was first partially established, the first societies, the Micro-wazpz and the Vespoids, waged war over territory and religion. Eventually, a great war broke out between the 2 societies. Micro-wazpz developed a type of melee weapon known as Shaman-blades. The war ended with the Micro-wazpz coming out victorious and the Vespoids becoming extinct. However, after this period and before the creation of other races, the Micro-wazpz disappeared without a trace. Their ancient temples are dotted around the universe and there is believed to be 1 last Shaman-blade in the universe. Coming of the Kickassfrogs After the Micro-wazp/Vespoid war, the Kickassfrogs soon appeared on the island of Cortex. Although civilized now, they began their existence as barbarians and waged war on their own kind for territory. They then began the road towards technological advancement after the teachings of Aresowit. Eventually, they developed Bronze working, then Iron working until they could develop construction and then engineering. They are now in an industrial age where coal resources are used for technological progress. They designed a city 90% the size of their island and soon created an exploration project for the whole Mattiverse using their steamboats. Nooma/Cortex war When the newly united Nooma Kingdom developed sea travel to the unknown, first contact with the Kickassfrogs was a bitter start. The Nooma Kingdom came to conquer and colonise the islands for their own benefits. The ensuing war that would break out between the 2 nations would take many lives, but with the technologically superior Kickassfrogs coming out victorious. The war ended with the Treaty of Sterne. Over time, relationshops with both nations became warmer and friendlier. In fact, the Kickassfrog's exploration projects are partially funded by the Kingdom. Expedition to Joiski When the Cortex isle navy was founded, the first fleet developed was sent to the east to explore the mountainous island on the faint horizon, Joiski. The fleet of 25 ships made it to the island's coast where 50 lifeboats full of crewmen were to land and set up the campsite. Day 1 into the expedition, the explorers came into contact with a tribal society hidden in the thick undergrowth. The FireFoxes welcomed the newcomers peacefully. The explorations of the Nooma kingdom, however, were a lot more hostile. The Leach-Badger invasion While the Kickassfrogs went off to the East, it was agreed the Kingdom would explore the west. However, about 1/3 across the vast ocean, the fleets were attacked by an unknown fleet. These would later be found out as the Leach-Badgers, who were attempting to expand their race even by conquering others. A message was sent to the Nooma royal family who then set up coastal defences. The Badgers hit the islands hard which ended with the isles being fully under Leach-Badger control. This was the case for 6 years until a rebel freedom fighter organisation was founded by the majority of Turtlemen and Giant ants. The espionage skills of the guerillas forced the occupation out of the Kingdom, where the royal family were released from control. Dhana colony Exploration of the Unknown regions Inhabitants The Mattiverse has an array of races, known as inhabitants, that come from different islands. Almost all races resemble humanoid versions of Earth's animals. Civillizations These are races that have fully developed a functioning society. In the broadest sense, any culture that has a functioning economy is a civilized nation. Kickassfrogs The domineering species and the favoured race of the god Matthew. They are a humanoid frog species with a strong build, hence their race's name. Their society, a large industrial city known as Cortex city, stretches over 9 Million squared kilometres. For comparison, the island is 9.5 million squared kilometres. Their technology is of the industrial era, where coal is used for fuel and personal transport is prosperous but primitive. The government is a geniocracy where the more smartest people rule nation and are responsible for it's well-being, as well as international affairs. In the state of emergency, if/when Matthew dies, the high council is in charge of the evacuation of the universe into the real world, aka the Maeltir Galaxy. Lion Ninjas A race of solitary humanoid lions from Cortex isle. They inhabit various temples scattered all over the island that has not been industrialised. They study and fight in a ninja-like art. They are independent of the Kickassfrogs. Turtlemen A race of humanoid Turtles from the Nooma isles. Their territories take up 3 islands in the Nooma isles, Nooma, Talcyin and Dungonia. Giant Ants A race of Ant that is the size of a Great Dane from the 2 small islands south-east of Nooma. Ants, like their Earth counterparts, are Eusociable and have different castes for different purposes. Drones are used for mining resources while the more intelligent Sociables are used to interact with the rest of the Mattiverse. They have underground tunnels leading to different compartments such as food deposit and the queen's lair. FireFoxes A Fox-like race from a large island to the east of Cortex isle. The island is vastly rocky and humid which makes it ideal for this race of fox which can survive in extreme temperatures, hence their race name. They are on good relations with the Kickassfrogs and will ally and aid with them in the event of danger or war. Leach-Badgers A humanoid race of badger. They are often named as the Mattiverse Mentals, as they share the same similarities. Leach-Badgers, as their name suggests, can drain an individual of any known compound be it an emotion, bodily-fluid or even memory. They come from the island of Leachy to the North-west of Cortex city. Despite their mentality and overall physiology, the Leach-Badgers are a fully sentient species and have more self-control than their Maeltir counterpart species. Leach-Badgers are also known to be immune to Kickassfrog bullets. Dynamite Termites A relative to the Giant Ants, the Dynamite Termites come from the island of Dhana, south-east of Cortex city. They are also a fully sentient and self-aware species, but they are prone to spontaneous combustion. Fortunately, their skin is practically fire-proof and spontaneous combustion is treat like a common cold. Dragoon A Wolf/Dragon hybrid race from the island of Aberro. They are an ideological race who consider all other races inferior to themselves. For this reason, most of the other species have a grudge against them. Shork A race of blue and white shark-like species who live in the depths of the Mattiverse's teal oceans. Teddy Pandas A species of Panda-like beings from the island of Ramechi to the far south of the Mattiverse. Glyppos A mysterious race from one of the southern-most points in the Mattiverse. They resemble humanoid hippos and are possibly the largest civilized race in the Mattiverse, standing, in human terms, roughly 9 feet tall. They hail from the island Artios north-west of Joab Island. Goldine A race of Gold-furred cats from the Shara Rainforest. Barbarians Uncivilized races who live incredibly primitive tribal lives, even more so primitive than most tribal Inhabitant societies. These races have no grasp of economics or indeed any civilized progression system whatsoever. Potato Monkey A vegetable/animal hybrid. They are a really primitive race of potato shaped primates. Their tribes are from Joab island and live in fear of a giant beast that supposedly lives in the nearby jungles. Fogle Demons A spherical being from the far south Fogle Archipelago. They were not on record of the universe's history and some believe they are of alien origin. They are an arrogant race and don't care for any other race as they believe their own well-being is more important. Zombie Humanoids As the name states, a humanoid race that has devolved into wild beasts called zombies. They wander an island they have abandoned as a society and roam their decaying streets and cities. It is unknown what the race were like before they became monsters, but the buildings on their island, subtly named zombie island, suggests a highly developed civillization. Destruction of the Universe In the event of the Wazp Matthew dying, the inhabitants of the universe must flee via wormholes to the far reaches of the vast oceans to escape the break down of the universe's reality. The likelihood of the Wazp dying is very slim, since he is still a relatively young age for his life expectancy. The universe itself slows down the virus of vanishing wazp syndrome by a few hundred days giving the inhabitants enough time to devise a proper escape plan. But the lack of knowledge of the outer-universe renders it a tricky task. Parchments Matthew has left the Kickassfrogs are held safely in the president's temple. It instructions on where to go when the universe begins to die and how to survive. It also has instructions on how to develop space travel if he dies in outer-space rather than on a planet's surface. Survival outside the universe The inhabitants can survive outside the Mattiverse realm as long as they are on a T-class environment. At first, inhabitants are the same size as they were in the universe, Microscopic levels. But gradually get larger and larger until they will be of equal ratio size in the Maeltir Galaxy. Albeit, this does take a few decades possibly even passing 3 generations before fully grown. Some cases have shown Inhabitants have somehow escaped the Mattiverse into the real world. On Earth, a few small communities have survived on a small island in a park in England. It is unknown how exactly they got there, but it possibly has something to do with a small portal on the island linking it to the Mattiverse. Due to the non-interference rule many union powers follow, it is forbidden to venture onto the island to investigate. The Shaman-Blade The Shaman-Blade is an ancient and sacred artefact that has gone down in Inhabitant mythology and religion. It is believed to be the sword the first Inhabitant race, Micro-Wazpz, used as a weapon against the Vespoids. However, the stories state only one such artefact exists in the modern age. The current location of the last Shaman-Blade is believed to be Talconia, however such proof is yet to be established as the specific location is rather vague. Locations The Mattiverse's environment is similar in appearance to T-class planets, with islands surrounded by oceans of water. There are over 30 continents in the universe with nearly most of them having civllizations, but only a quarter of these islands are fully explored. Cortex City Cortex city is the most powerful island in the universe, in both military and economy. The island is physically one large city and is the size of a rugby ball to human eyes but the size of the USA in inhabitant terms. Cortex City is the homeland of the Kickassfrogs. The Nooma isles A group of islands to the North of Cortex isle. There are 5 islands, Nooma, Talcyin, Dungonia, Righting and Lefting. 2 races come from these isles, the Turtlemen and the Giant Ants, who although are on friendly terms with each other still hold grudges throughout their history. Joiski A slim island to the East of the Mattiverse. It is the homeland of the FireFoxes, a rocky and volcanic island ideal for this species' anatomy. Neas A barren yet socialised island where the Leach-Badgers are the ruling race. Dhana An island covered in rainforest and homeland of the Dynamite Termites. The forest canopy is so thick little sunlight gets through, meaning the Dynamite Termites are slightly photosensitive and mostly nocturnal. Ramechi The homeland of the Dragoons, situated South-west of Cortex isle. Society has devolved and is now reduced to a dystopia, where crime and civil domination has taken over. They are the only island in the North of the Mattiverse who isn't a member of the Matthew Commonwealth. Talconia Homeland of the Teddy Pandas. It is mostly forested with various tribes dotted around. Zombie island An island that has ruins of an abandoned society scattered around it. It's humanoid inhabitants have reverted to a bestial stage and are now called zombies. The island is off limits to any exploration ship. Fogle Isles a bunch of islands that were originally uninhabited. A Kickassfrog expedition explored the island and was under consideration of colonisation. However, the expedition team vanished without a trace. When the settlers arrived on the island, they came into first contact with the Fogle demons, a bubble-like race of demons. Fergal Isle A large M-shaped island where refugees of the human Fergal population have survived. How they survived the human extinction is unknown or how they got into the Mattiverse. Joab island A large continent near the centre of the Mattiverse and homeland of the potato monkeys. It is believed a large humanoid beast lives in the island according to exploration records. Latcham Shara Rainforest Witty landmass Category: